Below Everyone
by IronLizard
Summary: The Nemisis' medic hasn't been keeping up with his work as of late. Everyone noticed it but didn't care, out of his slacking they gained a reward.
1. Chapter 1

Below Everyone

The Vehicon scanned the sight in front him, it was Knock Out the Nemisis' medic who was supposed to be making the synthetic energon for Lord Megatron but instead he was fooling around with a drone. The con' tried to pull away already knowing what was in store for him, it was common knowledge amongst the ship that the crimson mech would spread his legs for anyone.

"Where are you going in such a hurry"? Knock Out said ever so slyly, still having a deathly grip on the underling.

"I have to get back to my duties.." the con' said dryly.

Knock Out grinned "Well why don't you treat yourself before you go back, hm"?

The drone refused once more before trying to remove himself from the smaller in vain, "Oh, but I insist. Besides it's not like you have anything to do today, no mech has been in my bay all day." He began to pull the other towards an unknown location. He did sound convincing the drone thought to himself he had just been standing around all day, no one would miss him for a few minutes right?

~x~

The Ruby mech led them to a part of the ship that was rarely used anymore; if anyone came back to this part of the ship they were usually storing something. As soon as they were mainly covered by darkness Knock Out got on his knees, surprising the con' face to spike intermission? Usually he'd heard all of the other mechs talking about how they fragged Knock Out into oblivion.

"Open your front hatch, drone. I want to see how large it is before I tease you."

The con' obeyed his superior revealing a formidable sized spike in which the other took into his mouth fully; causing a light spark to rise inside of him. The crimson bot was definitely experienced he didn't slow once; using the con's hips as support, keeping the same pace or speeding up for more pleasure. His hand pumping up and down with Knock Out's own glossa for lubrication; the con' couldn't help but thrust a little into those small, wet lips. Finally the con' let out a noise announcing his release, spilling fluid all over Knock Out's milky white face. The two sit there in silence catching up on the past events before blinding lights hit narrowed optics.

"S-soundwave?" The Vehicon manages to say while trying to clean himself up, "it's not- we were only-"

"Save it. This one isn't an idiot," Knock Out said with a smile "looks like my fun is over." He simply shrugged with that statement.

The con' gathered what was left of his dignity and took his leave, which assuming was to patrol once more. The red mech stood up wiping the fluid from his face beginning to take his leave as well when he felt a sudden tightness around his waist, he turned.

"Soundwave. Dear. If you really wanted me to stay and do you too there are nicer ways to ask than grabbing me," Knock Out tapped on the tentacle "Now if you don't mind, release me."

Soundwave only walked closer within personal quarters of the medic, making him feel that dangerous warmth again. The other had never realized that his comrade was taller than him, bigger than him, better than him. Maybe that's why he was always at Lord Megatron's side and not himself, Knock Out was cast out of his turmoil by two long fingers tracing the outline of his face. They were gentle yet wanting at the same time; it was truly intoxicating. Only if they weren't coming from…Soundwave! Servos pushed the purple mech back forgetting they were still attached by a tentacle, they went down with a large thud.

Red opics opened to reveal a large blank screen, much to his distaste. Knock Out sat up brushing himself off "So are you going to tell me why is it you won't let me go"? He said with a lean, making sure he ground his hips into the other. Soundwave simply responded with a video, the medic gave his a nod signaling for it to play.

There was Lord Megatron, he looked furious; and also Starscream in a panic. There was a talk about him, Knock Out, how they needed him for something and he wasn't there to fulfill his duties. The crimson mech assumed they had seen his yet to be complete pile of synthetic energon, which would be the only conclusion. Then something happened it sent a irregular pump of energy to Knock Out's spark, at the end of the video Megatron bellowed "Whoever finds that medic bring him straight to me!" he really hated dealing with the silver overlord. The screen was black again and everything was quiet, Knock Out got up slowly Soundwave followed suit.

A/N: I'm working on part two and I don't know if I should make it so Knock Out has more inner struggles or what or make this more of a KOxSW fic…this really had no direction ._.


	2. Chapter 2

Below Everyone Ch. 2

"M-my Liege, please I'm sure someone has found him by now." Starscream said reassuringly.

Megatron only threw another piece of ship, "You'd better be right Starscream or else it'll be you who gets his punishment."

"Yes. Yes. Postive my Liege." He said smile plastered on his face.

The giant silver mech snarled in response and went to sit on his throne and ponder the problem.

"Although I could probably think of one or two things he's doing…" the flier mumbled.

"What? What did you say?" Megatron sharply turned practically stomping more so walking back to his general, picking him up by the wings.

"A-all I said was, my Liege, was that I possibly have a good idea of what Knock Out is doing right now. Was all I said.."

"Yes? And what would that be?" Megatron said shaking the other.

"Well you know that I spend quite a lot of time with the drone and they have their break tim-"

"Spit it out!" he hissed.

"He likes to frag my soldiers!" Starscream blurted.

Megatron stopped mid throw, "Really?"

"Y-yes, my liege. They talk about it all the time during breaks seems he does it quiet often." The seeker smiled.

Both mechs turned as the one of conversation arrived, along with a trusted navigator.

"I was informed that you wanted to me, my Liege." Knock Out said with a sorrowful grin.

Megatron grinned back "Indeed I have, everyone leave I want to talk to my medic in _private_."

"Bu-but my Liege. I don't see-" Starscream said getting more flustered as he tried to make up a reason to stay.

Megatron growled at his Commander a one of death, "Are you refusing orders, Starscream"?

The slender mech sank back into himself by this question, shaking his head before exiting the room joining Soundwave in the lobby, and sat down across from him to wait.

~x~

The room was quiet for several minutes before Megatron said bluntly "I hear in your spare time you like to frag to drones, is that right?"

Knock Out felt his face plates heat up, sure he did but Megatron himself wasn't ever supposed to find out. The mech nodded in response, the silver being snarled grabbing the smaller's arm and twisting it behind his back.

"Well, if you have all this time for intermission and not work then why don't I do you an honor and frag you **myself**, hm?" Megatron said biting the other's neck cables. "Would you enjoy that Knock Out"?

Knock Out moaned from the pain, "I-Iah! Please I'll get back to-"

The medic was slammed up against a filing desk; having his port ripped open.

"Open this before I do." Megatron seethed.

Knock Out complied with demands no sooner had he opened he felt as if something huge, overflowing, was inside; he knew it wouldn't fit. It started pumping, thrusting; his Leader was all the way inside him. The tyrant grabbed slim hips for a better grip as he continued to pump the repetitive motion. The medic felt as though he were breaking from the inside out his spike was immense. Suddenly, he pulled out only to flip the other on his back so he could look at his pain. He slipped his spike back in slowly, watched Knock Out's face change with every inch. Silver servos rubbed the insides of polished thighs; vision became blurry all there was to do was feel, everything. Every in and out motion the rubbing of the spike against the entrance, the pain from legs being stretched wider as one moved closer, and the empty kisses that were placed on one's neck as moans and grunts filled whatever space was left in the room. Tightness was all that came next Knock Out spread his legs wider as his Leader came; he was so full he felt every drop leak out of him. But the punishment went on for much longer after that after all it was supposed to cause pain not pleasure.

~x~

The doors opened but the only one who exited was Megatron a grin planted across his face. Starscream immediately ran up to him, "My Liege did he learn his lesson?" he said all too happily.

Megatron continued to walk forward Starscream at his side "I think he's been broken for now at least."

The Seeker smiled placing a hand on his Leader's arm "If only you hadn't wasted your fluids on that medic, then maybe-"

A servo shoved the other off his arm "Don't get ahead of yourself, Starscream. This was merely a punishment to teach that runt a lesson."

Soundwave was to proceed into the room, where he found a sticky piece of scrap that used to be the medic. He did a quick scan of the body to make sure it was still alive, and then helped him into a more dignified position. He wrapped a couple of tentacles under each arm and headed towards the med bay.

~x~

When Knock Out awoke he tried to go back to sleep to no avail he kept feeling fingers run across his face. They were tracing his jawline, everyplace where he had been molded together, and across his chest where his spark lies. The red mech had a pretty solid idea of who this finger tracer was; he didn't mind it though it was somewhat relaxing. But suddenly the fingers started to trace down his body, and that figured that's all he wanted. No mech really talked to the medic unless they wanted to get fixed or frag. But the spindly fingers didn't go where they were expected they started to go to the sides of his chest. He figured this would be a good time to stop faking offline; he arose to see Soundwave cleaning him. In between all his crevices and hopefully give him a well-deserved polish as well; maybe this loner bot wasn't so bad after all.

Soundwave looked at the other's port, heat arose in snow white face plate's "It's filthy down there…I'll clean it myself in the med-." He said helping himself down.

Skeletal servos stopped him, confused optics locked with an attentive screen. The violet mech continued to use same cloth and proceeded to cleanse the insides of dirtied thighs. It was a slow rather peaceful silence between them, aside from the fact a built mech was washing his privates. Just another thing to add to his list of shame, the medic figured he'd lock himself up in his station for a few days Slowly, he brought the cloth up to Knock Out's face, "Ack!" the other smacked the cloth out of Soundwave's grasp "You wern't seriously going to use that on my face were you"? Soundwave went to retrieve the item "Leave it," glowing-optics wandered "I guess you can take your leave.." the mech resumed his normal stature and exited, hearing a mumbled "_Thanks"_ as he did so.

_'Maybe Soundwave isn't all that strange after all..no..strange still. Just kind"? _Knock Out thought to himself.

"You."

The vermilion mech glanced up to see none other than Lord Megatron's _trusty _Lieutennet himself, Starscream.

"Me." Knock Out chimmed back.

Starscream frowned "Amusing. Anyway I was sent down here to retrive Soundwave only to see him exiting from **your **quarters," he started pacing around Knock Out "What would Megatron say about this? Did you or did you not learn you lesson?"

All the medic could do was stare, stare straight into the ignited opitcs of the seeker. Was he really threating him?

"I did. But whats it to you?"

The seeker smiled leaning closer to the smaller "I'd be willing to forget this whole 'occurance' if you do something for me." the last word rolled off his tounge.

"Whatever, it's not like I had a choice. Is it?" he looked at the other opitcs sweltering.

Starscream came in closer and whispered "Just like old times."

A/N: I'm sure your probbly like gee wiz well that didn't take long! Well I have a very social social life that everyone just gives me time to think **all day **so this is what I do to think. Eh..? A top Star Scream? I- I'm sorry the last chapter was so short I didn't really realize it till I posted it I hope this one is a bit longer c':

**Psst! Reviews are always nice!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

"Just like old times" Starscream said leaning into the other.

"It was _one_ time…." Knock Out said correcting him.

The Lieutenant wrapped pointed claws around the medical bot's chin lifting it towards him "**But.** Remember Knock Out you were the one who asked for it" he ran his sleek fingers across thinly plated lips, causing the red mech to cringe "I happen to recall one late night a certain medic came practically running into my quarters."

Knock Out's face plates lit up remembering that horrible night, he knew if he didn't comply with Starscream's implied orders then he'd most likely tell Lord Megatron. But wait, nothing happened between him and Soundwave. So what would there be to tell the Lord?

The medic now scoffed at the seekers empty threat, he jerked free and looked Starcream in the face "It seems there is a flaw in your plan _Lieutenant._" He sang just to spite the other. Starscream gave a questioning look before Knock Out continued "You see, Soundwave and I did nothing but exchange in a simple chat. Besides, it's not like you can prove anything happened."

Outraged Starscream grabbed the crimson medic by the throat and slammed him into the ground "I can do anything I want with you! I am higher rank!" with that the seeker forced his long digits in between the mechs legs. Knock Out gasped from the violation, "Y-you do know that if we get caught we **both** get in trouble."

Ignoring the comment Starscream forced his way into the tight port slowly, "Both? Tch. If we do get caught I can just play it off as one of your usual schemes."

This surprised Knock Out, the usual flawed Starscream had actually thought out a plan to get what he wanted and not get caught.

"P-please. St-stop..p.." was all the medic could mutter out. Three silver digits were inside the medic; curving deeper, trying to find his 'good spot'.

Starscream pulled out his fingers, covered in fluids. He held the sticky digits up to the smaller's face "See I knew you liked it when I touched you down there. You'll never find anyone to love a sad cause like yourself."

Knock Out could only smile; perhaps it was from the pain perhaps it was just a natural reaction, the truth. It could be a hard thing to hear, he was hearing this from such a mech that was selfish and malicious as Starscream. He only had to think the one before him had just seen the future and the only choice was to submit.

Vermillion eyes locked on glowing sparked ones, Knock Out leaned forward and began to suck on long slender fingers. Keeping his vision set on Starscream the whole time; suddenly the objects were yanked from his mouth violently.

A tall figure now stood in between the duo, tentacles outstretched in a defensive position ready to strike at any moment.

"S-soundwave?! It's not what it looks like." Starscream said rather sheepishly hiding the wet digits behind his back.

The said mech turned to Knock Out who turned away in pure embarrassment, two of the lieutenants seeing him in this state it was simply unheard of. He felt one of Soundwave's tentacles wrap around his arm, which helped him to his feet. It didn't make him feel any better about himself because he could feel the trans fluid drip from between his legs.

The seeker looked at Knock Out then at Soundwave then back at Knock out, "So you two _are _together!" he pointed at Soundwave "don't think you can outrun punishment all because you're the Lord's favorite."

~x~

There was an uncomfortable silence that filled the air before Soundwave pushed the silver being aside. Earning a hiss from Starscrem, Knock Out followed closely behind. The two exited room in a familiar quietness. Crimson eyes soon began to wander through the air wondering what the other was thinking. He tried pulling free from the other's grip but it only tightened when he did so. What did he even want from the medic if he wanted his body he had many a times to take it, like now. Knock Out just couldn't read this bot the mystery was almost captivating in a strange, weird way.

Lost in the other's aura Knock Out didn't notice they'd stopped moving and bumped into them. Soundwave turned then pointed to the storage area where extra medical supplies were kept. He chuckled at this; this lug really thought he was hurt. The idiot Starscream only put fingers inside of him, not a pole. Knock Out smiled "I appreciate your concern but I'm not leaking any vital fluids." He gave him a reassuring pat on the chest, "now if we can just do something about my current imprisonment."

Soundwave unraveled his tentacle around the small wrist, "Thanks." There was the silence again but this time it was a bit suffocating, Soundwave just sat there looking at him. Studying him,_ Analyzing_ him. Knock Out shifted his weight from one hip to the other; the purple mech then leaned down and held that position.

The medic was a bit uncomfortable with this closeness when suddenly he saw something within Soundwave's mask. It was moving is seemed, yes it was moving upwards and revealing something underneath. No one had actually seen this legendary navigator's face there were only rumors about it. This would truly be an honor if Soundwave was doing was Knock Out thought he was doing. Pointed servos reached up to dark faceplates slowly, tenderly and help them lift such the heavy burden.

Eventually, he saw it wasn't much but it was something it was the beginning of a face; so he did have one. Knock Out glanced up at where the eyes would be and continued, he began to see the bottom lip the upper lips. Skeleton servos suddenly grabbed his own, catching him off guard. The crimson bot stared in surprise at the half revealed face; he could tell Soundwave was a well-built Decepticon just from his lower structure. He didn't know what overcame him but he carefully began to shift his weight to his toes. He pressed his lips against those cold, hard ones he knew he would them in trouble but somehow this just seemed to fit the moment. He pressed his tongue against those lips hoping to gain access to what lay inside to no avail. In desperation he wrapped his arms around the taller mech, attempting to force his way into the other's mouth. But before he could Soundwave pulled away with a satisfying 'plop' to follow. He pulled down his faceplate, and looked down at a bewildered Knock Out with glossa running down the corners of his mouth. The navigator took a servo and wiped the liquid away before heading down the hall leaving the medic to process his current feelings.

**A/N:** _Okay. I know it's been a awhile BUT I hope I've made up for it? This has strangely turned into a Knock Out/Soundwave fic..Interesting. Same as always review please so I can fix my crap._


End file.
